Forbidden Love
by kyoxairi
Summary: AU. In an attempt to escape Satan, the Antichrist escapes from hell only to be confronted with a with a lovestruck angel, a skeptical angel, and a lively blonde human boy. This and more to come for our snobbish Antichrist. Rated T for now.
1. Escape

**Rated T for shonen ai, may become M later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even if I somehow managed to obtain all episodes, I would never truly own the fantastic anime. I've come to accept the fact as truth, even if it does make me cry on the inside.**

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter One: Escape**

He had made it, finally. Thankfully he hadn't been deceived when taking directions from an old senile demon on using the portal from hell to get here. He knew that he was not supposed to be here, and if his father were to find him then wishing for death would be like asking for mercy. His father, just thinking of the despicable creature caused frightened chills to go down his spine. Seto, the eighteen-year-old Antichrist, who was normally confident, powerful, egotistical, arrogant, and not to mention an extremely bright and handsome being, fell to pieces whenever his father came into the picture. He despised the feeling of being afraid and kneeling in fear before Satan. Seto could not take it anymore. Today was the day that he would be free of his father and everything that had to do with hell. He knew that it was the coward's way out, but it seemed to be the only way out. The pain was too much for him to bare.

So he ran, ran through the dark, unfamiliar streets of Earth.

...

The guardian angel awoke from his slumber with a sudden jolt. His excitement had caused him to fall off of his comfortable black leather couch onto what was the floor of his Earthly apartment.

Ever since he had become a guardian he had resided to living on Earth so he could be closer to his assigned charges. Knowing when his charges required his assistance was easier here, the only times that he regretted moving here was when he was disturbed with sudden heart-stopping spasms during a peaceful sleep. The angel sighed, a guardian's work was never done. Without wasting another second, the angel hastily snapped his fingers and disappeared from his apartment.

...

He knew that he didn't have much time now. He knew that his father would realize that he was missing eventually, but he couldn't have guessed that it would be this quickly. He could feel the intense demonic aura of one of Satan's minion in the distance. He cursed himself for not thinking this plan through properly, but how do you properly plan an escape from Hell into a world that you've never been to before? He was determined to keep going. Failure was not an option, he could not imagine the torturous treatments his father had in store for him if he were to find his son on Earth without prior permission.

In an attempt to gain more distance between him and his potential captor, the son of Satan unfolded clawed, black leather wings and took flight for the black skies.

...

As the guardian zeroed in on his charge he began to feel the dark aura of a demonic presence near by. He uncharacteristically growled with anger. He hated it when demons grew arrogant enough to think that they could torture humans without crossing paths with an angel. Maybe other guardians were too weak to protect their charges from demonic threats, but not him, the foolish demon that tried to endanger the people he was to protect would be sorry.

...

He stopped in midair as he was confronted with what he had tried so hard to escape from. The black-haired demon that stood between him and freedom was much older than him and wore the smirk of a victorious seeker in a game of hide and seek.

"Did you really thing that you could escape Hell?" The demon roared with laughter in front of the Antichrist.

Seto responded by glaring daggers at his father's top ranked fighter demon.

The fighter demon became more serious. "Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to forcibly drag you hell?"

"I'm NOT going back."

The demon chuckled. "My my, such anger, such defiance. If this were any other situation your father would be proud of you. Oh well, it's your choice. Don't say that I didn't give you an option."

The demon lurched toward the Antichrist with a clawed hand. The younger of the two narrowly dodged the attack and threw a punch of his own, causing his foe to double over in pain. Seto laughed. "You speak as though you've already won. Don't forget that your not dealing with your average demon. Do you really think that you have a chance against me, the Antichrist?"

After recovering from the blow, the fighter demon spun around at top speed and told hold of his prey by coming in from behind and seizing his arms, crushing Seto's wings to his body in the process. "Antichrist or not, you're only eighteen years of age. You still have much to learn, so many skills need to be developed. Skills that can only be taught to you by your father. You are the one who has no chance of defeating me."

Without another word the demon sank his claws into Seto's fair skin, sending poisons to course through his veins. Seto cried out in agony.

"Oh come now," said the demon as he howled with anger. "Save your anguished cries for the real pain." The demon used the extensive power of his brawny muscle to twist the bases of Seto's wings in a counter-clockwise circle, causing them to fall limp as the demon dropped the Antichrist's body, sending him plummeting to the ground.

"Mwahahaha! This was much easier than I thought it would be. I expected a better fight from the Antichrist!" The fighter demon was too wrapped up in his own self-glorification to notice when an angelic presence appeared behind him.

"So you think that this is funny?," the angel roared. "It's demons like you that make me sick."

The demon turned to glare at his new opponent. He smirked. "Hopefully you can provide me with more of a challenge."

The guardian wore a smirk of his own. "A challenge for you perhaps, but the threat of a pathetic demon like you isn't enough for me to break a sweat!"

The angel once again snapped his fingers, causing a blue light to appear, forming an arrow and crossbow. "This is the end for you. It's time for you to go back to hell where you belong."

The demon didn't have the time to cry in terror as the angel sent the arrow through his chest, causing his body to dissolve spontaneously.

Without wasting a second in his effortless victory over the demon, the angel flew down at a straight 180º angle to tend to his wounded charge. "Damn," the angel muttered under his breath. "So much for my flawless record."

When the angel reached the ground a chill ran down his spine. "Is this some kind of joke?," the angel asked himself as he looked down at the wounded demon on the ground. Why would he be sent to protect a demon? Ignoring the irony of the situation, he knelt down to take his new charge in his arms. The angel slowly brushed a few strands of the demon's brown hair out of his face.

Reacting to the light touch of affection, Seto slowly opened his eyes. He gasped in horror as his eyes came into focus. "You-you..." Seto couldn't manage to say more as darkness overtook him once again.

The angel held his charge closer to him and placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "It's okay, I'm here for you," the angel whispered. He had no idea who this demon was or what he was capable of, but for some odd reason he had been called to aid him. The guardian angel had vowed to always protect those who needed him, and he refused to break it for anyone, regardless of being.

...

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the horrific fight scene. I'm terrible at writing them and those of you who have read any of my other fics know that to be true. I also apologize for the extremely vague description of the guardian angel. I did that on purpose so that it wouldn't be extremely obvious to see what I'm going for. However, I am an extremely predictable person so you may already know who the angel is. Let me know what you think, Please review!!


	2. Well hey there

Janice: Well it's about goddamn time you made this update!

Janet: I'll say, for once we can agree on something.

Will you two shut up.

Janice: Well technically that's for you to decide.

Janet: Being's we're figments of your imagination and all....

**Author's Notes:** For the record, I'm not insane. I just made these two up for the sake of my own amusement. I would've used Naraku from InuYasha and Schneizel el Britannia from Code Geass, but those two are even worse and Janice and Janet, (I hope you appreciate the originality of their names.) Oh well, maybe next chapter.

The original content of this chapter was supposed to be almost 5,000 words in length, but I thought that was way too long. Considering the facts that I wouldn't want to read that much at a time and this is over 3,000 words itself, I decided to cut the chapter in half, making the rough draft of chapter 2 completed for about to two months now, and chapter 3 almost done. So to all of the readers that are interested, I can not with a clear conscience say that I'm sorry, for if I were I would update regularly, but I hope that you all can maybe accept my pseudo apology, maybe?

**Disclaimer:** I would say that "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but if I did the series wouldn't have ended the way it did," but every true Yu-Gi-Oh! fan feels that way, so I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I'm close and I'll let ya'll know when it happens.

**FYI:** For the sake of my story, there is a difference between angels. So far, I've come up with Guardian Angels, whose jobs are to protect people and look after them, (obviously,) and White Angels, who are sort of like white blood cells, where their jobs are to destroy demons like white blood cells would destroy pathogens, (clever huh?) As you might guess, Guardian Angels and White Angels sometimes work together to accomplish their goals.

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

_Chapter 2: "Well hey there.."_

He awoke to the droning sound of a television. His whole body ached with a pain that exceeded any feeling that he had known before.

He barely managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. He held his face in his hands as his mind slowly began to take in his situation. The last thing he remembered was that he had managed to escape hell. Then he was caught by a fighter demon whose mission was to drag him back to hell. The rest of his memory was hazy. He remembered the pain of crashing into hard gravel, and a face....

Seto's head jerked up, his eyes wide as if he had just been slapped in the face.

Now fully alert he began to take in everything. He realized that his shirt had been removed and that his torso and arms were heavily covered with gauze and white bandage tape.

With extreme effort, accompanied by the cost of even more pain surging through his body, Seto managed to stand. He quickly realized that Earth was unlike anything he had seen in hell. In front of him stood a decent-sized television that featured talking humans and flashing words that scrolled across the screen. The human male who appeared on the screen was rambling on about something and it seemed like everything he said revolved around war and terrorism.

Regardless of whatever the man was saying, Seto quickly lost interest as his eyes glanced about to inspect the rest of the room. There was a table that was covered in various papers that were sprawled out covering every square inch of the table. Next to him there was a black black leather couch that matched the bed that he had found himself on.

To his right was a window that almost covered the entire right wall. Through the window Seto could see that he was far from the ground and surrounded by several tall buildings. To his left three bookcases that were filled with hardcover books stood side by side. With nothing better to do, the demon decided to look over the selection of books. An apparent look of distaste overcame his features as he read the titles. _'Milroy's Textbook of Human Anatomy, Dr. Canvanuagh's Guide to the Human Psyche, Jesus, who in the unholy name of hell would want to read these?'_ he thought as his eyes skimmed over several other books that revolved around humans.

Suddenly the Antichrist's body began to shudder involuntarily, taking his mind off of the books. He could feel a strange presence that came from the next room. Or had it already been there and he just now noticed it? The Antichrist's senses were too weak to tell what was in the next room, but the aura was something that was unfamiliar to him. He may have despised his father with every fiber in his being, but Seto had to admit that his teachings were very useful. One of the most important ones being, attack first or be attacked. Seto knew that currently he didn't have the strength to carry out a decent attack, but it would be impossible for him to take on an oncoming one. The odds were against him, but that's just the way he liked it. Seto absolutely loved the thrill of facing an impossible challenge and then climbing his way to the top. He had always done that in hell, it was the way he'd do it on Earth. Instinct was the only thing he could ever trust.

In addition, there was one thing that his opponent didn't have, the element of surprise. If he did everything right, that's all he would need.

Silently, the blue-eyed demon stealthily approached the solid oak door. Luckily the door was silent when he began to slowly push the door open. He wanted to be sure of what his opponent was. He let the door open so it was just enough to see two creatures who appeared to be in deep discussion.

One stood at only 5' tall, but that didn't take away from the intensity of the stern expression that appeared on his face. His hair was black, spiked up into a star shaped pattern. A crimson color outlined the star and sunshine blonde streaks ran through the otherwise jet-black hair and the same color formed bangs that nicely fit his face.

One couldn't help but stare in awe at the creature's glorious face. His chin and cheeks were perfectly sculpted, adding to his handsomeness, but by far his most notable feature were his eyes. They were beautiful, ruby-red eyes that were filled with power, wisdom, and compassion. The pale crème color of his skin only served to amplify the intensity in his eyes.

His dress however, was quite peculiar. He wore a pure white cotton shirt that had a neck hole so big that the shirt fell off the being's strong shoulders. The center of his shirt was torn at an upside-down v-shape that would have revealed the creature's abdomen, if it were not for the black leather tank top that was worn under the so-called 'shirt.' The sleeves came down to his forearm, where they looked as if they had been torn and shredded several times. The man's choice of pant material was none other than skin tight black leather with boots to match. To top the ensemble off, he wore a black collar that resembled one a bondage slave might have. Except for the enormous snow-white angel wings that came from the creature's back, there was absolutely nothing heavenly about this creature.

His companion however, looked considerably more conservative. Being 6'2", he towered over his companion. He was darker complected with solid brown hair that when in the right light gave off a reddish tint. His face was well chiseled in a way that indicated that he had a well built body and his eyes held the intense dark blue of the ocean.

He wore a light blue long-sleeved button up shirt that was completely buttoned up except for three buttons at the top, allowing for a white t-shirt to be revealed. In addition he wore a comfortable looking pair of black slacks and matching dress shoes. He appeared to be a perfectly normal human being.

The Antichrist immediately recognized this man as the one who had saved his life the night before. His jaw dropped involuntarily in shock as he realized that except for the darker complexion and reddish hair, this being looked exactly like himself.

At the time, the shorter of the room's two occupants was speaking.

"What you're asking is completely out of the question. There's no way that far-fetched plan of yours would ever work," he said in a stern voice.

"On the contrary," his companion replied, "my suggestion is perfectly reasonable. There has to be a reason fore why I was called to save him.

"Oh it couldn't have been because the demon that you saved just happened to be the Antichrist," the angel said sarcastically.

"You know as well as I do that you and I are completely different. You being a White Angel, can sense demonic auras from anywhere on Earth in order to prevent demons from harming humans. I, on the other hand, am a Guardian Angel, and my sense only go off when someone who is assigned to me is in need of my protection, regardless of being. Unlike you, I can not distinguish the difference between auras."

"Are you sure that your senses brought you to him? Perhaps there was someone else..."

The taller being's eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting that I made a mistake?," he hissed.

"If you're talking about saving the Antichrist and bringing him into your home, then yes, I am suggesting that you made one HUGE mistake.," the shorter being retorted.

The auburn-haired man scoffed at the other angel. "Say what you will, but I still intend to protect him like he's the same as the rest of my charges."

"Seth, be reasonable! He's the Antichrist for Christ's sake!"

Seth couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Listen Yami, I understand your concern. If I was your type of angel I'd completely agree with you. However, I am a Guardian angel and Antichrist or not, the boy in the next room is my newest charge. I do not intend to let you take him away."

Yami gawked at the angel before him. "And I'm supposed to abandon my duty as a White angel and let you keep the being with the highest demonic power potential here on Earth just because you say so?"

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it," the blue-eyed angel smirked.

"In you dreams. Your new 'charge' is a threat to humankind and I intend to rid the world of this threat."

The Guardian angel braced himself. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Seth your mind is being clouded by your stubbornness and your refusal to see what's right in front of you. He may be weak now, but if you allow him to stay here then he'll only grow stronger. Eventually, you won't be able to stop him from doing whatever he was sent here to do in the first place."

"First you question my sensing ability, and now you question my ability to control my own charge?"

"Please listen to reason, Seth. I'm not questioning anything. I just don't like the idea of the Antichrist roaming freely around Earth."

Seth relaxed slightly. "He won't be roaming freely. I'll be keeping an eye on him at all times."

"And how long do you intend to keep that up?," the winged angel asked, skepticism lining his voice.

The Guardian angel smiled. "I don't know. How long do you think it will take to turn the Antichrist into a decent addition to society?"

His attempt to lighten the mood did nothing to phase the growing anger in his companion. The red-eyed angel glared daggers at his blue-eyed friend.

"That was a serious question though!" No matter how hard he tried, Seth could not keep the smile off his face.

"Your inability to take anything seriously is precisely why I doubt that you can handle this."

The smile instantly disappeared off of the blue-eyed angel's lips only to be replaced by a frown that was accompanied by a scowl. "So now it's a question of trust?"

"More or less."

"Well let me tell you something. There's one thing for sure that I do take seriously, and that would be my job. All of my charges have been given the highest level of my protection and care. I do not intend to fail now. Besides," Seth added with a playful smirk, "I found him first, so I have jurisdiction over him before you do."

"That's a little childish of you. You make sound like you actually want to do it."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I don't want to do this! This kid's the fucking Antichrist for God's sake! Believe me, the last thing right now is to care for a demon. This is more of a reluctant obligation."

"Just keep telling yourself that. Speaking of finding him, how exactly did you find him again?"

"It's like I said earlier. He was being attacked by one of his own kind. I killed the other demon, and found him," Seth pointed to the next room, "unconscious on the ground. His wings were crushed and he was covered in his own blood."

Yami took a seat on one of the cushion stools that occupied his friend's bar-like kitchen and rested his forearms on the counter top. "Doesn't that seem strange to you? I mean, why would one of his own try to kill him?"

Seth joined his star-shape haired friend at the counter. He rested his elbows on the counter and cupped his face in his hands. "That's a good question. Maybe he did something to anger his father." He paused for a moment. "Anyone who goes up against Satan can't be all bad."

"That doesn't mean that he's a perfect saint either." Yami shot back.

"Either way, having the son of pure evil under our watch could be a good thing."

Yami glared at his taller companion. "That's assuming that you can keep him under control in the first place. But if you're going to go in that direction you have to go in the opposite direction as well. This could all be a set up made by Satan to sabotage us."

Seth blinked. "That seems a little too elaborate."

"Never underestimate the devil's cunning."

Seth straightened his position and then relaxed again. "Please trust me on this. Believe me, you know I wouldn't be fighting to save the Antichrist if I didn't think that it was the right thing to do."

Yami sighed. Seth may act immature at times and he have had the heart of a child, but that child's heart was made of solid gold and his point earlier was very true. If there was one thing that his best friend and cousin did take seriously, it was his job.

"Are you sure that you're up for this?"

"I'm sure."

"So you're aware that in addition to protecting the Antichrist, you must also make sure that he stays out of trouble?"

The Guardian angel looked his winged companion straight in the eye and said in a tone of confidence and decisiveness, "I'm aware."

Yami touched his forehead. "You are the cause of all my headaches. I hope you know that I wouldn't be putting up with your antics if we weren't related."

The playful smile returned and his azure eyes lit up with joy. "Hey, what else are cousins for?"

The white angel returned the smile. "I have yet to figure that out. Since I know that you will take this seriously, and you're too hardheaded to see that this whole scheme of yours is completely ridiculous, I guess I have to give you a chance. The seriousness returned to his voice. "Don't make me regret my decision."

"I won't. You have my word," Seth replied.

"I'm serious about this. One mistake, and I mean even the tiniest of all slip-ups, and my next visit won't be so friendly." Yami stood up to leave.

"I understand," the sapphire-eyed angel said in an expressionless tone and repeated the action of his ruby-eyed cousin.

Yami cocked his eyebrow up at his cousin and gave him a smirk. "Seth, after the rule of protecting one's charges at all costs, can you recite for me the second most important cardinal rule for Guardian angels?"

Seth folded his arms across his chest. "'Never, under any circumstances, develop affections for a charge.' What does that have to do with anything?"

The shorter angel looked from side to side "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

The taller angel rolled his eyes. "You're sick, you know that?"

"Hey, it's not unheard of."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror let alone call myself a good Guardian angel if I let that happen."

"Then I guess I have one less thing to worry about," Yami said in a somewhat satisfied tone. He retracted his feathery wings into his body and said, "Well I guess I'll be off then. Let's hope that the next time I stop by isn't under obligation." He turned away from Seth.

"I'm sure it won't be." Seth paused for a moment. A smirk crept up on his lips and he spoke in a playful tone. "Hey, there's one thing that I've been meaning to ask you since you showed up."

The angel with the lightning-streaked hair casually turned back to to face the brown-haired angel. "And what's that?"

"I haven't been to Heaven in awhile, but I highly doubt that the current style is something so...suggestive." Seth made a gesture towards his cousin's choice of dress.

The crimson-eyed angel smirked, let out a small chuckle, and gave Seth a playful wink. "I never said that I was going back to Heaven right away. All work and and no play makes for a boring day."

Seth sighed. He shook his head in disapproval and rolled his eyes. "You worry me at times."

"Don't worry about me. You have enough to worry about as it is."

Seth chuckled. "Well if that isn't the understatement of the millennium."

The tri-colored haired angel laughed in response, but his laughter was quickly cut short and a serious look covered his well defined features. "On a serious note, remember what I said. I'll be back to check on things later."

Seth shrugged. "Whatever puts you at ease."

"It doesn't, but it helps." The White angel raised his hand and his Guardian cousin followed suit.

"Until next time."

"Until next time."

Yami gave a short waive, and after receiving the same gesture from Seth he nodded and instantly vanished into thin air, leaving the guardian angel to sigh in frustration. He lazily walked over to his silver metallic refrigerator, opened it, pulled out a can of soda, closed the refrigerator, and walked into the other room across the kitchen all in a easy-paced, 'taking one's time' motion.

_'So this is what I'm dealing with. Jesus do I have my work cut out for me..'_

The blue-eyed Antichrist turned away from the door in order to plan his course of action only to come face to face with the azure eyes of the angel he had just witnessed walking into the other room, with one hand on his hip and the can of soda in the other. His eyes widened in shock and horror. _'But he was just...'_

The Guardian recognized his new charge's expression and couldn't help but give him a smile that seemed to say, _'Gotcha!!'_

"Well hey there...."

To be continued....(really it depends on whether or not I like what I have going here.)

* * *

Maybe I would have been better off with Schneizel and Naraku........

I hope you all liked the subtle humor that I added, because I really tried to add some and make this interesting. I'm sorry if all of the talking bores you, but unfortunately I have to cover the bases before I launch into the amazing plotline, whatever that is. Reviews are very much appreciated. I feel like my writing is getting worse as I go along so if you have any suggestions I'm willing to listen, Thanks!

-ydc


End file.
